To be without you
by AngelMouse5
Summary: ** Songfic ** Two Red Rangers talk about a tragedy that has befallen one of them.


__

Disclaimer: So, I was driving home, listening to this song, and this idea hit me. This is for all my writing friends from the old Angel Grove Youth Centre when she was up and around. And for all of us who have ever had the misfortune to loose someone we care greatly about. I re-wrote this along with two others this week. Please read and review. Mouse, May 2003

The song below is 'Where ever you will go' by The Calling.

****

To be without you…

By Mouse.

The aftermath of Psycho Pink's rage and subsequent destruction was eerily familiar and equally as upsetting to the Astro Rangers. Kendrix's sacrifice to save Cassie reminded Andros distressingly of when Karone had gone back to the Dark Fortress to try and stop the asteroid hitting Earth that Dark Spectre had sent. She had ended back into his evil clutches and she had almost killed Andros in the final battle that had taken place many months later.

__

So lately, been wondering,

Who will be there to take my place

When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all

Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own?

Andros and the other rangers were gathered in the Mega ship, waiting for Leo to return so that they could say their farewells. He had gone off alone and his brother, Mike, had said to let him be. Everyone had understood why he had gone off, but Andros knew that he had to try and help, so he went searching for him. Experience and remembered pain helped him understand more than anyone else what his fellow Red Ranger was going though. And he was determined to help, any way he could.

After wandering around for a little while he found Leo sitting on a bench by a small pond, holding something in his hand. Andros went over and sat down next to him, saying nothing, showing his support by just sitting there. There was nothing really to be said anyway. He glanced down and saw that Leo had a picture in his hand, of Kendrix.

__

If I could, then I would

I'll go wherever you will go.

Way high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.

Andros could almost feel Leo's pain as if it was his own. With the strength of will that he allowed him to endure two years alone in the Mega Ship, the loss of his planet, his best friend and his sister, he pushed those feelings aside and concentrated on helping his friend.

"She was very special, and very beautiful, wasn't she." Andros's voice was soft, respectful and kind. With an effort he had managed to keep his voice even, but it wasn't easy.

"Yes. And I never told her…" Leo's voice broke with suppressed grief. Andros understood then why Leo needed some time alone.

"How much you cared about her?" He looked his fellow Red Ranger in the eye.

"Yes. I always thought they'd be time, you know. That once Trakeena was defeated, we got Terra Venture to where it was going and then I could tell her." Silence reigned between the two Red Rangers for a long moment. Andros drew deep on the strength that made him a Red Ranger. The memories were painful but they made him stronger, they could now help him offer hope to his friend. And being a Ranger was all about hope.

"You know about my sister, don't you?" Leo glanced in shock at the other Ranger, confusion warring with grief and pain in his eyes. He was curious as to where Andros was going with this. Andros's eyes meet him and he saw in them the remembered pain and grief, but he also saw strength.

"Yes, I do. Alpha told us when he was telling us about all the other Ranger teams." Leo gave a tiny ghost of a smile. "Seems Alpha likes to keep a track on every past Ranger." Andros nodded and smiled slightly himself.

"Yeah, he does that. You should hear some of the stories he has about them. But that's not the point I'm trying to make." Andros sighed and glanced away, trying to keep his voice level. Even though everything had been resolved and they were together again, it still didn't make the pain of his choice any easier to live with. "Karone sacrificed herself to try and save Earth. But Dark Spectre put things in her that made her evil again." He swallowed hard and continued. "I felt so guilty for letting her go back to the Dark Fortress. And then, at the final battle, I was forced to kill my own sister to save the universe. But I was lucky, Zordon's energy allowed her to be healed and returned to me, free of all the evil that possessed her." Andros paused a moment, the pain of those memories still so very strong. When he continued, his voice was more even, more controlled, but still soft. "So, out of everyone here, I know what you're going through."

__

And maybe, I'll find out

A way to make it back someday

To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days.

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all

The I hope theres someone out there

Who can bring me back to you.

Leo kept silent, listening to Andros speak. He was amazed at the strength that Andros was displaying. He wondered idly if he was capable of that sort of strength, and candidly admitted to himself, he wasn't sure if he was. Mike had always been the strong one out of the two of them. He sighed softly and spoke his own voice quiet.

"That must have been the hardest thing you've ever had to do." Andros nodded, leaning back slightly on the bench, looking out over the water. His eyes were lost in thought as he recalled those dark days.

"Yes. It was. When Dark Spectre attacked and we had to abandon KO35, my whole world was taken from me, even my best friend." The catch in his voice was unmistakable. The Silver Ranger's trials were now a legend, not that Zhane ever took advantage of anything like that. In fact it was quite the opposite, he preferred to stay in the background more these days. "The only thing that kept me going was searching for Karone, and the hope that one day, she, as well as Zhane, would be returned to me."

"And they were." Andros smiled fondly at the memories that were among his more pleasant ones.

"Yes. But only after a long and very hard struggle." He turned and looked Leo, smiling warmly, his eyes full of understanding. "What I'm trying to say is, no matter what, somehow, Kendrix will find her way back to you." Leo was silent a few moments and then sighed. He managed a tiny smile for Andros. He understood what Andros was trying to say, and as he thought about it, the more it made sense. Finally he spoke, his voice steadier than it had been before.

"I hope so, I truly do." Andros clapped on the shoulder and gave him a grin.

"Come on, let's go back, the others are worried." Nodding, the two Red Rangers stood side by side, and went back to where their friends were waiting for them.

__

If I could, then I would

I'll go where ever you will go

Way up high or down low, I'll go where ever you will go.

Run away with my heart,

Run away with my hope,

Run away with my love.

And somewhere, in the depths of the Power, a figure floated and watched the two Rangers speak. It was warm, safe, cosy and felt like home. The figure was standing there, watching them. The glasses sat on the petite nose and the blond hair was pulled off her face in a very familiar looking ponytail. A smile alighted on her face as she tried to uselessly reach out and touch Leo. Her heart was aching for him as much as his was for her.

"I will get back to you Leo. Somehow, someway my dear Leo. I will return." And someday, she would.

__

I know now, just quite how

My life and love still go on

In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time.. 

If I could, then I would

I'll go where ever you will go

Way up high or down low, I'll go where ever you will go.

Run away with my heart,

Run away with my hope,

Run away with my love.


End file.
